


Simple, Plain, Not Much to Ask

by makbaes (gentlemindedlostgirl)



Series: NCT Supernatural Universe [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Prophetic Visions, Psychic Abilities, Supernatural Elements, Werewolves, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 05:38:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16011389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentlemindedlostgirl/pseuds/makbaes
Summary: "You matter to me. Simple, and plain, and not much to ask from somebody."Johnny did his best to surprise Ten. What he forgets is that more than likely, his prophet lover has known all along that his day would come.





	Simple, Plain, Not Much to Ask

**Author's Note:**

> This is another Johnten snippit from my supernatural universe! You can find the winil and dojaeyong social media aus that sparked it over at my twitter @goldennmakbae 
> 
> Also, here's a spotify playlist just for this pair. 
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/user/littlelostboy/playlist/4WZWcFilkkIuEpaVRUbT62?si=8xy3F24ZRkeJ0-sTMxGdDg

Johnny had this whole day planned down to the most minute detail. And the rest of his pack, God bless them, helped to make sure that nothing could possibly go wrong. Taeil had been his biggest help, of course. His right hand man knew just how important this was to him. After all, love was never something guaranteed. So if one happened to have it, that was something to celebrate and hold onto.

Ten liked control. The psychic hated surprises. He needed to know what was happening, and when, and with whom, at all times or else his hands started to shake. But Johnny was the exception. For reasons only the universe would know, this big, clumsy, too kind for his own good werewolf was the only person other than Ten who was allowed to have the reins in his life sometimes. So Ten let himself be pulled along to the Han river with a smile on his face and sat down with him at a picnic while the sun set. 

The day had started with breakfast in bed, chocolate chip pancakes that Johnny only burned a  _ little  _ and a mocha because God forbid Ten consumed anything that wasn’t almost sickeningly sweet. They lounged there in bed until far later than was probably socially acceptable, but with Ten leading a coven and Johnny leading a pack, they hardly ever got moments like this--pure quiet, relaxation, just each other and nothing else. Johnny had already arranged for Kun to handle everything related to the coven that day. And Ten knew that Kun was plenty competent, so he needn’t worry. 

Once they dragged their drowsy bones out of bed, Johnny brought Ten into town where they window shopped and enjoyed lunch in Ten’s favorite cafe--the one that made maple lattes and had the best pastries that he’d ever tasted. They people-watched there for a while. Ten would whisper to Johnny if he knew things about any of the people that walked in--never sharing specific details, but whispering things like  _ the woman in the yellow sundress is going to have a good day today,  _ or  _ the man in the gray suit received bad news yesterday.  _ Johnny, for his part, made up false prophecies, telling Ten he was allowed to take a break from being a psychic for the day. He had it covered. If anyone else had tried, Ten might have thought they were making fun of him or belittling his talent. But Johnny just wanted to make him laugh and give him a break. 

And now the sun was setting over the river, and all Ten had done all day was eat and spend time with Johnny. Which, at the end of the day, was all he ever really wanted to do anyway. 

Johnny was getting increasingly more nervous, fiddling with the ring box in his pocket as Ten lay down on the blanket and looked up to the sky, told him about the first time he ever read the stars all the way back in Bangkok. He had such a fond smile on his face, like he was telling a pleasant memory from another lifetime rather than a simple ten years ago. He looked over to Johnny, the stars in his eyes rather than in the sky, and said a mere, “I love you.”

Johnny’s eyes went wide as he recalled two years previous, when he had been a stranger to Seoul and he found himself standing in the powerful witch’s basement, palm up as careful fingers traced over it. 

_ “You’re going to be so loved, Johnny...the person who marries you someday, they’re lucky.” _

“You knew,” Johnny said softly, a small smile creeping on his face as he looked down at his lover. “You’ve known this whole time.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Ten hummed as he shifted to sit up. 

It wasn’t an uncommon occurrence for Johnny to find himself completely in awe of Ten. In fact, it happened at least once a day. The young witch held too much power in his small frame and Johnny had spent a large portion of the first year of their relationship lamenting in the fact that he was undeserving of his company. But Ten had known this day would come since they had  _ met,  _ but hadn’t said a word. Had let Johnny figure himself out. Allowed him the human courtesy of falling in love without divine intervention. 

And perhaps it should have made him feel insecure. Anyone else who knew would tell Johnny not to do what he had planned because Ten was only here because he had seen that it would happen--not for actual love of him. And in response, Johnny would ask them if they had actually met Ten. Ten never did anything out of obligation--not to the stars, not to anyone. Though the psychic couldn’t ignore the future, would fall into its footsteps, Johnny also knew that Ten’s heart was a carefully guarded gift and he would not give it to anyone just because a higher power told him to. Their first six months had been evidence of that. 

No, Ten was here because he loved Johnny. And that made all the difference. 

“When we met,” Johnny said, now grinning from ear to ear. “You knew we’d end up here. You had a vision, didn’t you?”

“You know you can’t ask me questions like that,” Ten hummed, though there was fondness in his tone. 

“You told me I was going to be one of the lucky ones,” he continued. “That I was going to be loved and happy. And you knew it was you. And you let me act like a dumbass anyway!”

“You know I can’t mess with the universe,” Ten chastised gently. 

“You could have tried to steer me away from when I almost went back to Chicago,” Johnny said. He couldn’t even imagine what Ten must have been going through then--knowing the future, knowing Johnny had to stay in Seoul and be  _ here,  _ with  _ him _ and yet unable to do anything about it. 

It had been one of the harder days for Ten, but he shrugged. “I had to let you make up your own mind about the future. Time is fragile. There’s no saying for certain we ended up like this. Even if I did see it--which I’m not confirming.”

“I’m so sorry,” Johnny said. How many other times had he caused Ten pain without knowing he had been doing so? How many times had Ten kept his mouth wired shut when he could have prevented his own heartache? 

“Don’t be,” Ten said. “We’re here now. The stars are aligned, fate had it that your path crossed mine despite all the odds. I know I talk shit about being a psychic. But I think that’s beautiful,” he admitted. And he would never speak so candidly about his deeper emotions with just anybody. But he had never accounted for Johnny. 

“That’s so embarrassing,” Johnny laughed. “I stood there and told you how excited I was to find love. And you knew I was standing with the person I’d fall in love with. You must have been so goddamn smug.”

“If I did know, which I’m not confirming or denying, I wouldn’t have been smug. I didn’t know you then. You  _ could  _ have gone back to Chicago. There’s no saying what I see will actually come true.”

“That’s bull and you know it,” Johnny said fondly. “The universe bends to your whim. Not you to it.”

Johnny gave Ten too much credit, and he loved him for it. But he would allow Johnny to indulge in the idea that Ten was the singular thing that held the universe together. 

“I’m happy with the way the universe worked out,” Ten hummed, licking vanilla frosting off one of the cupcakes that made it into the picnic baskets thanks to Jungwoo’s baking. 

“Me too,” Johnny said. And he knew that now was the time. If he didn’t pull that ring out of his pocket there and then and ask the stupid goddamn question he would lose his nerve. And he knew that Ten knew who he was going to marry, so Johnny knew that Ten would say yes. He just had to fucking  _ ask.  _ Which is why he was a little annoyed that Ten wouldn’t just put him out of his misery and say yes before he even asked.

“Can I be sappy for a minute?” Johnny asked. 

“Are you ever not?” Ten teased, but recognized the desperation in Johnny’s expression and reached over to give his hand a squeeze in permission. 

“When I came here, I thought I’d made a mistake. I stepped into your cottage half convinced I’d never make it. I was a foreigner who could only just speak the language. There was no way I was ever going to make a life for myself here. But you...you changed everything for me. You took my hand and you told me that I was going to be something amazing. And I didn’t believe you. But you are the most incredible man in the world, Ten. You told me that first day that you’re never wrong and that I should listen to you. And you were right,” he chuckled softly. “I should have. Especially when I didn’t want to.

“But Ten,” he said, moving closer to Ten. “I know you say that everything is the universe and it’s not you. But that’s the one thing you’ve ever been wrong about.”

Ten opened his mouth to counter--unable to help himself from a little argument. But Johnny just laughed and placed a hand over Ten’s mouth. And Ten huffed, but didn’t fight it. This was Johnny’s moment, and he had promised himself that he was going to let Johnny have it. Johnny carefully removed his hand from Ten’s mouth before he continued to speak. 

“You’re wrong because the universe follows you because you command it. I’ve never met someone so ambitious and full of dreams. Any old psychic could have told me my future, and I would have shrugged and followed along. But you? You...pull. You have your own center of gravity and pull everything towards it. And it’s  _ incredible,”  _ he gushed. “I feel lucky to be a part of that world. That your gravity happened to pull me in too. But it’s not just your powers that make you great. It’s this,” he said, placing his palm gingerly on Ten’s chest. “You don’t show it to just anybody, but you have the biggest, kindest, bleeding heart I’ve ever had the pleasure of knowing. You carry everyone’s futures on your shoulders and you forget to look at your own. And that’s a burden I can never carry with you. But, if you’d let me,” Johnny said, moving his hand off of Ten’s chest and trembling as he reached into his pocket. 

He pulled the little ring box out of his pocket and got down on one knee in front of Ten. “I’d really like to spend the rest of my life trying. Ten, it’s cliche, and I know you’ve told me we’re all doomed and you’ve said that nothing matters but that isn’t true. You matter. And I want to spend the rest of however much time I have left looking after you, and letting you look after me too. Ten, baby, love...will you marry me?”

Ten told himself he wasn’t going to cry. Whenever this day would come--and he had suspected that it would for the past two weeks--he told himself he wouldn’t cry because crying over your feelings is ridiculous, especially if you know what’s coming. But when he looked over at Johnny, who was looking at him with an expression that was the most delightful combination of love, and wonder, and hope, Ten couldn’t help himself. His throat tightened as his vision went misty.  _ He  _ had earned that look. And two years ago he never would have thought he deserved that. But here he was, sitting by the Han river with the love of his life. The man he had known for some time now that he was going to spend the rest of his life with. And he was crying. 

“Yes,” Ten finally choked out, offering Johnny a watery smile as he tried to keep himself mostly composed. “Of course, dumbass, what else was I going to say?”

Ten held out his hand and let Johnny slip the simple silver band with tiny diamonds onto his finger. And Johnny, the giddy, overgrown puppy that he was, laughed and launched himself into Ten’s arms, knocking them both over onto the ground as he kissed him. And Ten grinned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Johnny’s neck and keeping him as close as he could manage. This was going to be his forever. It wasn’t always going to be easy, it wasn’t always going to be beautiful. 

But god damn if it wasn’t the future he wanted. 


End file.
